And Life Will Always Be La Vie En Rose
by Requiem Lupus
Summary: OneShot assez court sur le ship CoraLaw. Et si Corazon n'avait jamais fuit son frère pour trouver un remède au Saturnisme de Law ? Un moment paisible perdu dans une vie de remous entre deux amants. C'est bien ce que tu m'as appris, Cora-san, vivre la vie tant qu'elle est là ?


_'WTF, il n'est pas mort celui-là ?' Voilà ce que doivent ce dire ceux qui m'ont déjà lu et ce qui doivent (encore) attendre la suite de_ _ **Satisfaire le Client,**_ _qui est toujours d'actualité d'ailleurs, je suis en train de corriger une partie pour la publier et d'écrire l'autre. En attendant, et alors que je me rematte des épisodes de_ _ **One Piece**_ _pépère, m'est (re)venue une idée de faire un One-shot assez court sur la relation Law/Rocinante (pour les deux du fond qui ne suivent pas, Corazon, le frangin de Doflamingo). Parce que bon, je chiale comme un bébé à chaque fois que je lis les chapitres/regarde les épisodes, et je trouve que ça manque un peu dans le fandom français yaoi, même si je reste fidèle au SmoLaw. Donc trêve de bavardage, j'espère que ceci va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review si le cœur vous en dit. Sur ce, je repars sur ma correction et bonne lecture à tous !_ (La chanson au début que l'on entend dans la fiction est « La Vie en Rose » de Louis Armstrong.)

 **One Piece ne m'appartient pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ceci.**

 ** _Et si Corazon n'avait pas fuit son frère pour trouver un remède au Saturnisme de Law… ?_**

Quelle heure est-il ? Suffisamment tard pour qu'il y ait déjà de l'agitation dans le palais de Dressrosa. Vaguement, on pouvait entendre des conversations sur les balcons et les terrasses, bien que les mots soient indistincts, des bruits d'eau provenant sans le moindre doute de la piscine et aussi une chanson venant d'un phonographe. Une chanson douce et entraînante malgré tout, une chanson qui allait parfaitement avec cette nouvelle journée chaude et ensoleillée et avec cette sonorité, cette voix enrouée qui permettait de sortir tranquillement des limbes du sommeil sans être agressé. Pas besoin de demander qui donc écoutait ça, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui mettait ce genre de choses de bon matin. C'était d'ailleurs assez… étrange de ce dire que c'était la même personne qui était maître en ce lieu et qui pouvait massacrer n'importe qui en quelques secondes, avec désintérêt. Ceci dit, personne n'était vraiment étonné à présent d'apprendre que cette chanson était la favorite de Donquixote Doflamingo. Du moins, ceux qui vivaient ici, avec lui, depuis toutes ces années, ne le soulevaient même plus. Il était d'ailleurs fréquent, quand il était de bonne humeur, et quand on avait la chance de le croiser dans les couloirs du palais, de l'entendre chantonner cet air. La famille avait appris à aimer cette chanson. Ou la supporter pour les moins mélomanes d'entre eux. Pour certains, c'était drôle, d'une certaine façon, qu'une telle chanson d'amour soit appréciée par le maître des lieux, pour d'autres, deux autres en particulier, elle avait une saveur tout à fait particulière, le texte de la chanson simple et beau suffisait à les faire oublier le reste pendant un moment, et surtout celui qui leur faisait écouter ceci par la force des choses. Dès les premières notes, ils échangeaient un regard complice, et malgré eux, leurs doigts venaient s'entremêler jusqu'à la fin de la chanson.

Le réveil était difficile, comme toujours. Il n'était pas vraiment du matin. Ou pour être exact, il n'était pas du réveil. Il lui fallait un certain temps pour émerger, et ça quelque soit l'heure. Une fois sorti du lit en revanche, il était prêt, prêt à affronter ce monde, prêt à endosser son rôle de Capitaine Pirate, de Rookie et de Shichibukai. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il se réveillait à Dressrosa, d'ailleurs son équipage venait tout juste de découvrir qu'ils avaient là un endroit sûr où s'abriter en cas de danger. Et ils devaient probablement être dans les rues de la ville royale à courir après les femmes et/ou les jouets. Ils n'avaient en revanche pas le droit de mettre les pieds dans le palais, la résidence était réservée à la famille uniquement. Certes, il aimait son équipage, peut-être plus que les membres de la Donquixote Family, Rocinante mis à part, mais de temps en temps, c'était un soulagement de ne plus les avoir dans les parages. Ils étaient bruyants, agités et assez enfantins par moment. Là, malgré le confort qu'il y avait dans son sous-marin jaune, c'était un véritable cocon parfait et sûr dans lequel Trafalgar Law était en train de se réveiller. Sous sa joue, le jeune homme sentait le corps chaud de son amant, la chaleur de son torse et les battements de son cœur. Cela faisait des années que Law et Corazon ne partageaient plus la bulle de silence pour dormir, le plus jeune n'en avait plus besoin et il trouvait bien plus agréable de pouvoir se réveiller avec la vie aux alentours que dans le silence le plus total.

La chanson arrivait à son terme, bientôt remplacée par un autre morceau, du même artiste, avec la même voix grave et agréable, mais avec une ambiance un peu moins douce, un peu plus jazzy. Law ouvrit difficilement les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel apparemment puisque la luminosité était presque aveuglante dans la chambre. La salle manie de son amant de laisser les fenêtres et volets ouverts dans ce pays chaud et ensoleillé. Ses doigts tatoués étaient posés sur le haut du corps nu du blond, sans doute depuis une bonne partie de la nuit. Doucement, et alors qu'il luttait toujours pour ouvrir les yeux, il les glissa dans les mèches blondes de son compagnon, jouant avec, les tirant et les remontant sur son front. Sur la peau de son dos halé, il pouvait sentir les rayons du soleil qui s'étaient frayés paresseusement un chemin jusque là. Pour un gars venant de North Blue, Dressrosa avait un certain charme, mais ce n'était pas le Paradis pour autant. Venir ici après avoir assurer les arrières de Cesare Clown sur Punk Hazard, après s'être gelé les fesses pendant plusieurs mois, c'était une assez bonne récompense. Mais la plus belle était quand même de pouvoir vivre dans les bras de Rocinante quelques instants de bonheur. Ça valait bien tous les sacrifices qu'ils avaient faits jusqu'à présent. Il lui fallait encore un peu de patience avant de réellement pouvoir profiter de ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble.

Le blond fini par émerger enfin, soit à cause du petit jeu du tatoué contre lui, soit parce qu'il le sentait bouger un peu contre lui, mais il grogna, renifla, écrasa une main sur son visage alors que son autre bras s'enroulaient autour de la taille de son jeune compagnon, le maintenant bien contre lui. Ce dernier s'étira autant qu'il le put avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres démaquillées mais encore un peu marquées de rouges. Il était un privilégié. Le seul pour ainsi dire à voir Rocinante et non pas Corazon. Encore qu'à quelques exceptions près, il n'y avait pas de différence. Le caractère de Corazon était celui de Rocinante, en plus discret. Et cette apparence… même si Law aimait son visage au naturel, il devait reconnaître que cet air de… 'clown' lui plaisait particulièrement. Sans doute parce qu'il l'avait toujours connu de cette façon, et que quelque part, il ne voulait surtout pas voir le Marine. Malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer ces seize dernières années, le petit garçon de Flevance ne pouvait pas oublier que si le Gouvernement Mondial n'était pas aussi pourri, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'argent, la Ville Blanche et sa population serait toujours là, et par extension, sa famille aussi. Ce qui était au final assez ironique, puisque tous deux comploter avec la Marine depuis quelques années pour que Doflamingo se fasse arrêter et tout le reste de la famille avec lui. Contrairement aux apparences, ils n'étaient ni libres, ni des alliés du Roi de Dressrosa. Ils avaient tous deux une dette envers lui. Sans le frère aîné Donquixote, il n'aurait jamais trouvé l'Ope Ope No Mi. Et même s'il avait un projet sordide en ce qui concernait Law, les amants n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix que de rester à ses côtés. Sans ça, le garçon serait mort seize ans plus tôt. Au moins le temps de pouvoir se libérer de ce démon. Ils allaient encore devoir faire des sacrifices, mais ce n'était finalement pas grand-chose à côté de ce qu'ils allaient gagner. Mais pour ça, ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Qui concernait un certain Chapeau de Paille. Leur but était quelque peu égoïste, mais s'ils parvenaient à se débarrasser du Roi, c'est la population entière du pays qui serait aussi libérer.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, le monde entier disparu complètement, ne les laissant que tous les deux, dans un univers qui leur appartenait uniquement. Rarement ils échangeaient des mots. Des regards oui, ainsi que des sourires. Et le bonheur de se réveiller aux côtés de l'autre. S'ils avaient l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur, ils ne se faisaient cependant pas d'illusions sur les risques et sur ce qui pourrait arriver. Ensemble, ils parvenaient à faire abstraction des douleurs passées, de repousser le futur et de seulement profiter de l'instant présent. C'était ce que Rocinante avait appris à Law, vivre, tout simplement. Le reste ne comptait pas tant qu'on était en vie, c'est tout. Une leçon difficile à avaler mais qui pourtant n'était que vraie et libératrice une fois qu'on l'avait comprise. Laisser les regrets derrière soit, se souvenir en bien des morts et non plus en pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Suffisamment de larmes avaient été versées, il était temps de sourire maintenant. Sourire et profiter tant qu'il en était encore temps. Après quelques baisers et caresses échangées, ils sortirent du lit, de la chambre, de leur seul cercle d'intimité où même là, ils devaient être extrêmement prudents. Encore un peu de patience. Encore un peu de patience et ce serait fini. Quittant le calme de leur chambre, ils se lancèrent dans l'agitation du palais royal, non sans une certaine boule au ventre, le plus jeune comptant déjà les moments où il quitterait l'île, loin du sourire démentiel du Roi, mais aussi loin de sa source de bonheur.

 ** _OxOxOxOx_**

Quelque part dans le Nouveau Monde.

Sous-marin de l'équipage du Heart.

 _The mate was drunk and he went below to take a swig at his bottle o_

 _So early in the morning the sailor likes his bottle o_

 _The bottle o, the bottle o, the sailor loves his bottle o_

 _A bottle of rum, a bottle o gin, a bottle of irish whiskey o_

Accoudé à la rambarde sur le pont, une bouteille à la main, le Capitaine écoutait son équipage, les trois compères du pays de Wano et une partie des Mugiwara de chanter d'une même voix, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ça ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils s'étaient mis en route, à les écouter, on pourrait croire qu'ils avaient sillonné la mer ensemble depuis des années. Pour lui, c'était surtout enfin un retour chez lui. Depuis bien longtemps il avait laissé l'idée de se poser quelque part avec un véritable endroit qu'il appellerait son toit. Son sous-marin faisait suffisamment l'affaire. Il y trouvait tout ce dont il avait besoin, ses camarades, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois, sa cabine, sa salle d'opération, ses livres et sa bibliothèque. Et à présent… Corazon. Après la bataille à Dressrosa, et face à Sengoku, son maître, son père de substitution, il avait fait une croix sur sa vie de Marine pour partir avec son amant et vivre une vie de pirate. Une vraie celle-là.

 _The baccy o, tabaccy o, the sailor loves his baccy o  
A packet o shag, a packet o cut a plug of hard terbaccy o  
The lassies o, the maidens o, the sailor loves the judies o  
A lass from the 'pool, a girl from the Tyne, a chowlah so fine and dandy o_

Les voix montaient de plus en plus, l'alcool avait fait son petit bonhomme de chemin, tous ne faisaient plus qu'un, au moins pour la soirée. Et pour les plus réticents, surtout les hommes, la présence du Ninja à bord suffisait à les rassembler. Le chant était plus long que dans les souvenirs du Chirurgien de la Mort. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'ils le chantaient en boucle au juste ? Il faisait nuit noir, une nuit sans nuage certes, mais on ne voyait rien une fois les lumières du sous-marin dépassées. L'océan était calme pour le moment, d'après Bepo, c'était un endroit calme, sans trop de monstres marins, un endroit idéal pour faire une petite sauterie. Le Minks n'avait d'ailleurs pas tardé à vite rejoindre ses camarades pour commencer à boire et chanter sans vraiment vérifier s'il y avait du danger. Law pouvait comprendre son empressement, après tout, ils étaient maintenant tous alliés, quelque soit la définition de chacun sur ce point. Le sourire du Capitaine se fit plus large à cette pensée. Ce Mugiwara… Ce qu'il avait dit au Vice-Amiral Smoker était de plus en plus vrai : qui se sert de qui au juste ? Il se pourrait bien que Mugiwara-ya soit celui qui se sert de lui, bien que ce soit peu probable qu'il le voit de cette façon. Il avait bien eut des surprises en s'alliant à lui, bien qu'au final, le but ait été atteint. Sans Mugiwara-ya, il ne serait plus là. Corazon non plus. Corazon.

 _A bully rough house, a bully rough house, the sailor likes his rough house o_

 _Tread on me coat and all hands in, a bully good rough- and tumble o_

 _A sing song o, a sing song o, the sailor likes a sing song o_

 _A drinking song, a song o love, a ditty of seas and shipmates o_

Même si ce nom devrait lui aussi être abandonné maintenant qu'il n'appartenait plus à la Donquixote Family, il n'y avait pourtant pas de meilleur nom qui lui convenait. En quittant la Marine, il avait abandonné toute appartenance de près ou de loin à son frère aîné, à ce nom, à cette vie-là. Il passait le cap que Law avait franchit depuis bien longtemps, depuis qu'il avait son propre équipage. Il allait enfin suivre le conseil qu'il lui avait donné au même moment et qu'il ne cessait de lui répéter depuis toutes ces années. Vivre sa vie. Vivre sa vie pour lui-même. Le chant prit se termina enfin, mais fut remplacer bien vite par un autre, mais moins à l'unisson cette fois. Les chanteurs commençaient à fatiguer ou à avoir soif. Et bientôt, le Chirurgien de la Mort fut rejoint par un Corazon pas mal imbibé et qui ne manqua pas de tomber plusieurs fois avant de réussir à s'asseoir sur le pont, le dos appuyé contre la rambarde. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu comme ça et c'était amusé avec des vrais compagnons. Amusé, son amant le regarda finir la bouteille qu'il avait en main, s'en mettant partout par la même occasion avant de le rejoindre. Et à moitié pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas tomber par-dessus bord. Il sentait l'alcool, la cigarette et la transpiration, mais il avait aussi cette odeur qui, enfant, l'avait toujours rassuré, une odeur qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir, si ce n'est qu'elle sentait Corazon. Le nez dans son cou, le plus jeune avait les yeux clos, son sourire était à présent plus large que jamais et ses mains s'étaient accrochés au manteau de plumes noires, le tirant légèrement vers lui.

 _« Et maintenant, Capitaine ? Quels sont plans maintenant que vous n'êtes plus Shichibukai et de nouveau recherché par la Marine ? »_

Rien qu'à sa voix, Law savait que son compagnon était plus qu'ivre et qu'il ne tiendrait debout plus très longtemps. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait si radieux et heureux aussi longtemps. D'habitude, c'étaient des temps que lui seuls voyaient et qui étaient malheureusement courts. Depuis quelques semaines, son sourire ne quittait pratiquement jamais son visage. Il continua de l'observer pendant quelques secondes, ou quelques minutes avant de répondre, posant cette fois-ci son regard sur le groupe hétéroclite qui occupait le reste du pont.

 _« Et maintenant, on se laisse pousser au gré du vent et de l'océan. Et des caprices de Mugiwara-ya. Pour le reste, nous verrons bien. Il faut vivre le moment présent, c'est ce qu'un grand homme m'a dit un jour. Un grand homme un peu trop maquillé d'ailleurs. »_

Tout deux se mirent à rire d'une seule voix, bien lovés l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient à présents des hommes libres, Pirates, Marines, Voyageurs, porteur du D, Tenryūbito, qu'importe. De nouveaux buts s'ouvraient à eux, la véritable vie les attendait. Au fond, c'était maintenant que tout commençait.


End file.
